


when the sun goes down

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan is in a situation that's probably almost definitely going to gosomewherewith a guy for the first time in his life he's utterly, completely bricking it.





	when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> a flash fest fic told in three 500-word parts

i. 

Dan is in a situation that's probably almost definitely going to go _somewhere_ with a guy for the first time in his life he's utterly, completely bricking it. 

"You okay?" Phil leans in to ask, because Phil is nice like that. 

Dan's only known him for three hours, but he's as sure of it as he is anything he's ever been sure of. Phil is nice, _proper_ nice, the type of person who listens when someone else is talking and whose face lights up with genuine enthusiasm and who eagerly, unreservedly wants Dan to make him a playlist of Dan's favorite music and who says Dan's rambling speech on the morality of separating artists from their music is actually very interesting and yes he'd love to hear more. 

Dan isn't even sure how this became his night, tucked away in various dark and quiet corners with someone he just met. It's his first proper party in Manchester and the guy from his halls who invited him here wandered off almost right away.

If not for Phil spotting him all alone by the snack table, Dan might have already fucked off back home. But a friendly smile from an interesting - and interested - face and he'd suddenly found the will to stay. 

There's music loud by the pool and drinks free flowing, people laughing and splashing and trying to stave off the heat of a particularly brutal summer any way they can. 

Or failing that, just giving in to it. 

Which Dan is about to do once he finds his nerve. 

* 

Each minor touch feels like a hurdle jumped.

It's just - he knows Phil is into him. But as much as he thinks he knows, he also thinks he can't know, and that's what makes him pull back every touch slightly. 

Even though he's the one that asked if they could sit inside. Even though he's the one that guided them to a sofa that no one else was near. 

The third time he manages to squeeze his fingers briefly against Phil's bare knee then yank his hand away, Phil gives him a sweet smile and says, "Why don't we go for a swim?" 

Phil's giving him an out. Dan feels the hollowness of a missed moment keenly, but also a bit of relief. He's liked boys in a theoretical sense for ages now. He's just never had the chance for practical exploration. Boys are scary. Scary, but so pretty. 

"Just a quick dip?" Dan asks. "Then maybe we come back here?"

"Yeah," Phil says, smiling like he's pleased with that answer "Just a quick dip." 

He holds a hand out to help Dan up. Dan's stomach feels like on a roller coaster ride, nerves and rum sloshing together alongside something like exhilaration. 

They're holding hands past all the people in the kitchen, past the people littering the deck, out into the garden. Someone shouts an amiable hi to Phil, who just waves back with one single hand. 

 

ii. 

Phil cannonballs into the water. 

He's got no shame, no fear of looking like an idiot. They've known each other three hours and Dan is _hopelessly_ fond. 

He doesn't even mind that Phil let go of his hand to do it, because when he surfaces Phil swims right over to where Dan's sitting along the ledge with his feet kicking in the water. There's a dozen other people in the pool, but Phil just - he goes straight for Dan. 

No one's ever zeroed in on Dan like that. Phil wades in front of Dan and then puts his hands on the cement either side of Dan's legs. The proximity of Phil's chest to Dan's crotch is distracting. 

"Hi," Phil says. 

"Hi," Dan says back, and reaches out to push Phil's wet hair back off his face where it's gone matted against his forehead. 

Phil beams. "Hi again," he says. 

"Hi again," Dan says, laughing. 

Phil swims back a bit. "Come into the water. It feels nice."

Phil holds both his hands out. Dan's fate is sealed, letting Phil tug him in with a splash. 

* 

Someone spills a drink in the pool. The cacophony of people reacting becomes too loud to ignore, breaking through the little spell Dan and Phil are casting on each other. 

"Come on," Phil says, taking Dan's hand again. "I know a spot."

Someone tries to get Phil's attention. That's happened a lot. Phil seems to know most of the people here. 

Phil just shouts back something friendly and declines an offer for a beer. "Dan and I are gonna go talk!" 

By the look the guy gives Phil - and their hands - there's nothing transparent about the situation."Oi, Phil's making friends!" He bellows. 

A few people cheer. Phil goes red, and says, "Shut up!" Then looks at Dan with concern. "Sorry. Ignore them." 

Something about Phil's sincerity makes Dan bold. "But he's right. We are making friends, aren't we?" Dan asks, decidedly flirty. "So lets go find somewhere to be... friendly."

Phil grins back at him. "Alright."

* 

There are two deck chairs off to the back corner of the garden, behind the garden shed. Someone earlier who must have wanted privacy too. 

Dan stares at the space between the chairs. 

Phil sits down on one. He's leaving Dan a choice. 

Dan sits in the same chair as Phil. 

"Cozy," he says, then immediately wishes he hadn't drawn attention to it. 

"Mhm," Phil says, and lies back. He lifts an eyebrow at Dan but doesn't say anything else.

Dan could still move if he wanted. He looks at all the pale skin on display, the way Phil's little patch of chest hair looks darker still damp, the pinkness of his nipples. 

Heart in this throat, he lies down next to Phil. 

He turns his head slightly. Phil's face is right there. "Hi," Phil whispers, smiling slightly. 

"Hi," Dan whispers back. 

Everything feels tingly in an almost sickeningly strong way. 

Then Phil kisses him. 

 

iii.

Making out is just... fucking fantastic. 

It's not like Dan's never made out before. He's been a pro at making out since he was fourteen. He's done everything - with a girl. 

But this feels like another level. Phil's mouth is wet, tongue eager, and his hands keep stroking all the places of Dan he can reach with ease. They probably look ridiculous, Dan thinks, pawing at each other in the dark but still close enough to hear the noise of the party nearby. 

He doesn't care, too busy becoming slightly obsessed with running his palms over the knobby points of Phil's shoulderblades. 

*

He gets a moment to breathe when Phil starts to kiss down his neck, but almost immediately he thinks breathing is overrated because he starts to think and process things and he realizes getting hard with almost nothing between them and also his arm and hip kind of hurt from the slats on the chair and it's so sticky hot that there's definitely sweat in various creases and that's not sexy at all-

A hot burst of suction yanks a groan from his chest. Phil's head pops up, lips darkened pink. "Is this okay?" He asks, sounding slightly worried. 

"Please keep going," Dan says in a rush. 

Thinking is definitely overrated. 

*

They end up with Phil on his back, half his ass hanging dangerously off the chair, and Dan on his side. They've barely stopped except to shift around some and Dan can't help but notice the tent in Phil's shorts and he's bowled over by the knowledge that there's a dick under there.

His hand inches down Phil's stomach in stops and starts, rubbing a thumb over his nipple and tugging a little on his chest hair and then brushing over the slightly poked out bit of his ribcage. With every breath he takes, his own heartbeat seems loud in his ears. 

He stops near the waistband of Phil's swim shorts, nerves gripping him. He touches the outside of Phil's hip, stroking down to where his fingertips brush bare thigh then up again.

His mouth stays busy with Phil's mouth, but it's distracted kissing now. His thumb stretches out, so close. He presses in and gives a little stroke with just that, but it's not close enough. 

He sighs his frustration with himself into Phil's mouth, and Phil is either very perceptive or just very horny because Phil's fingers grip his wrist and guide his hand over just slightly. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. That's definitely a dick that Dan's fingers are draped over now. Phil's hand is gone almost instantly, but the gentle push was enough. Dan curls his fingers and squeezes a bit. 

He's already in love with the needy sound Phil makes. 

"Dan," Phil whispers right in his ear. 

"Yeah?" Dan whispers back. Their voices sound startling after an hour at least of just kissing. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" 

Dan's heart nearly pounds out of his chest. "Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/175678515745/when-the-sun-goes-down-rating-m-word-count-500-x)


End file.
